cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Svetlana Vasilyeva
Svetlana Maksimilianovna Vasilyeva **Usually addressed as Sveta by her friends ***Svetlana - Derived from Slavic svet meaning "light, world". ***Maksimilianovna - Feminine form of Maksimilianov, which is derived from the given name Maksimilian. ***Vasilyeva - Feminine form of Vasilyev, which is derived from the given name Vasily. **ADOPTIVE OLDER SISTER TO TAMARA VASILYEVA AND LYNN VASILYEVA **Modeled by Vlada Roslyakova *Russian-Chukchi-Ukrainian-Italian **Russian father **Ukrainian-Italian Veela mother **Mother is Italian from grandmother's side **Her mother disappeared when she was 13 **Family is insanely weathly **Paternal side of the family is descended from the Chukchi people of Russia *Ace at Charms *Appearance **Sectoral heterochromia ***Depending on the lighting, her eyes can be either blue or green **Naturally brunette ***Dyed her hair blonde because her mother was a blonde and that she looked a lot like her **Prefers to wear the more trendy styles **Hair is usually worn down *History **Only child **Pureblood mother and Muggle father **Father is the CEO of a rather well-known company **Mother is an heiress of a very powerful Ukrainian Veela family **WIP -"Привет, I am Svetlana Maksimilianovna Vasilyeva, daughter of Maskimilian Vasilyev and Mykhaila Kostyshyn. My матір met my отец one cold December. папа was in Ukraine looking for a job. папа grew up in a poor household, my бабушка having left the family due to reasons my папа won't tell me. He never had any luck in finding a job and thus went to a park to rest. There, he met мама. That park was мама's favourite, which is why she is always found there. папа immediately fell head-over-heels for мама, and мама fell in the same fashion. They caught each other and began a relationship." "Their relationship soon led to me being born and them getting married in secret. I got my мама's gorgeous looks, but I got my hair from папа. They named me 'Svetlana' because I brought light into their world. We were a happy little family in Ukraine even though we had monetary problems. It didn't bother me much because my мама and папа were with me. I loved those days when мама and папа played in the snow with me, or those times when мама made flower crowns for me and папа. My childhood winter wonderland had everything I could ever ask for, and I was content." "Eventually, папа got a stable job at a company and we moved out of our small house to something more comfortable. Time passed and I was able to go to school with the other children. My first few years there was pretty difficult, they're not exactly kind to those who are in the bottom of the social status chain, but somehow, I managed. I laid low, despite the urge to just deck the people on their high horses. However, at home, strange things began to happen whenever I was experiencing pretty strong emotions." "Things started to fly towards me, anything brittle started to break, sometimes clothes caught on fire. It was pretty mediocre and I always scared my parents but they tried to help the best way they can and I'm thankful for that. I think мама somehow knew what was happening but she didn't say a word, so I didn't ask. Everything was cleared up when my 11th birthday arrived." "Soon after, папа and мама brought home a little girl with fiery red hair and told me that she'll be my new little sister. You could imagine just how happy I was, I've always wanted a little sister. I did my best to be a good big sister, I taught her everything I knew and I protected her from bullies. I always played with her and went along with her funny pranks. Ah, good old times." "But of course, everything has an end, don't they? There was something мама didn't tell us; she was anemic. We noticed how she grew weak and pale day by day, but she was stubborn and didn't want us to take her to the hospital. Whenever we try, she always finds ways to avoid going to the hospital. That is, until she couldn't take it anymore." "Long story short, мама died, leaving папа, Tasha (my nickname for Tama), and I. It hit us all very hard, папа especially. But we endured, because that was what мама would've wanted us to do. My папа continued on his work, albeit with lesser cheer than ever before. There was one thing though, on my 11th birthday, it turns out that I was a 'Muggleborn' as told by a weirdly-dressed woman who appeared on our front door that day." wip *Personality **Down-to-earth **More perceptive of emotions compared to others **Excellent liar **Confident af **Guilty pleasure is sneaking out to the Black Lake late at night and stargazing